


I Don't Get Sick

by TearStainedAshes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor has unending patience, Connor is just as stubborn, Domestic Fluff, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Twins, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gavin is a stubborn asshole, Gavin is a super caring partner, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, They're on good terms too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes
Summary: Gavin Reed does not get sick. Neither does Connor.But then they do.





	1. Gavin Reed Does Not Get Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank the Convin discord for this prompt. It's short and sweet and was a fun change from the smut I've been writing lately.

Everything was too heavy. His head, his arms, the blanket covering him. Hell, he couldn’t even open his eyes to see what time it was. How much time did he have before he had to get up for work? Could he sleep in a little while longer?

“I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOVE. JUST LISTEN TO THE RHYTHM OF MY HEART.”

Well, that answered that question. He groaned and immediately started coughing. He managed to sit up and coughed into his elbow crease, eyes watering from the force of it.

“THERE’S A CHANCE WE COULD MAKE IT NOW. WE’LL BE ROCKING TILL THE SUN GOES DOWN.”

_Fucking, fuck, fuck._

“I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOOOOOOOVE! OooOOOOoooooooo.”

He slapped his hand down over his phone and managed to drag it over onto his lap. He blinked a few times before his vision focused enough for him to hit the DISMISS button. He scrubbed his hands over his face and took a shuddering breath, coughing into his arm again. He threw the covers off his body and got up, his head swimming. He had to grab onto the end table for balance as the wave passed. Once the room stopped spinning he shuffled out to the kitchen. He needed water, and the shitty Detroit tap water would be the opposite of helpful in this situation.

“Good morning, Gav,” Connor said as he shuffled into the kitchen. He merely grunted in reply and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

“Gavin?” He looked over at Connor as he cracked open the water, ignoring that his hands were shaking slightly.

“Hrm?”

“Are you… alright?” Connor’s LED was blinking, probably scanning him to see if there was anything wrong.

“Fine,” he grumbled, fighting back another coughing fit. “Tired.”

“You’re sick.”

“No I’m fucking not.” He couldn’t stop it this time and doubled over as he coughed, spilling some of the water. Connor walked over to him and placed a hand on his back, rubbing it gently.

“A virus has been going around at work,” Connor murmured once his coughing had died down. “You might have caught it.”

“I haven’t caught shit,” he choked out after he managed to catch his breath. “I don’t get sick.”

“Sure you don’t.”

“I’m _not_ sick,” he growled, taking a long drink of water. He started coughing halfway through again and spluttered as he tried not to choke.

“Jesus, Gavin,” Connor sighed. He placed the back of his hand on his forehead and his LED blinked again as he checked his temperature. Gavin couldn’t help but hum. Connor’s cold hand felt amazing against his hot skin.

“You have a fever,” Connor murmured softly, running his hand down Gavin’s cheek as he pulled it away. “A horrid cough, and probably a sore throat.” Gavin swallowed and reflexively raised his hand to his throat as if to check it. He sniffled and coughed again, turning his head away from his boyfriend. “And now a stuffy nose.”

“I’m not sick,” he grumbled uselessly.

“You have a cold,” Connor stated simply.

“No I fucking don’t.”

“You are an absolute _child_ ,” Connor groaned, sliding a hand down his face.

“I know you are, but what am I?” he teased, pushing the half-empty water bottle into Connor’s hands. He turned to shuffle out of the kitchen and stumbled into the bathroom, rifling through the medicine cabinet.

“Oh my _god-duh!_ ” he heard Connor cry exasperatedly. “Gavin! Get back here!”

“Where’s the cold meds?” he asked once Connor entered his peripheral vision, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

“If you aren’t sick, then why do you need them?” Connor countered, leaning against the doorframe.

“To fight off the cold symptoms my otherwise _healthy_ body is exhibiting. Ah-ha!” He grabbed a bright orange bottle of daytime cold medicine and pulled off the child safety cap. He flicked it at Connor and raised an eyebrow as if to say, “Told ya I wasn’t a fucking child,” and he proceeded to chug half the bottle.

“You stole that line from _Brooklyn 99_ ,” Connor groaned, catching the cap mid-air.

“Fuck yeah I did,” he said after swallowing, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. He laughed and set the bottle down on the sink. “Doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

“I’m calling the captain,” Connor sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Nononono, don’t!” he protested, but Connor’s LED was already blinking.

“Captain Fowler? This is Connor.” He walked away from Gavin and back into the kitchen, opening a cupboard. “Gavin and I aren’t coming in today. … He’s sick and refuses to admit it. … Yes, I know, but I can’t leave him alone by himself. You know how he can be when left unsupervised.”

“Fuck you!”

“We should be back as soon as tomorrow,” Connor continued, ignoring him. “Goodbye, Captain.”

He leant over the breakfast bar and called out to Gavin, “I’m making you soup! Come sit on the sofa before the cold meds hit.”

“I don’t want fucking soup,” he grumbled, but did as Connor asked. He plopped down on the sofa, arms crossed over his chest, and huffed. The cat hopped up beside him and rubbed her face against his elbow, demanding his attention.

“Fucking devil,” he grumbled, but he reached down to pet her. She purred and swished her tail at him, pressing her face against his hand. Gavin couldn’t help but smile. He relaxed into the couch and rested his eyes for a moment, steadily petting the cat.

By the time Connor came out with the soup, Gavin was asleep, mouth hung open and snoring slightly. He smiled fondly and grabbed a blanket from the linen closet, draping it over him. The cat was curled up beside him, so he just went ahead and covered her too, knowing how much she liked curling up in the blankets on their bed. He gently ran a hand through Gavin’s hair and turned his head so he wasn’t sleeping with his mouth open. Gavin groaned but didn’t wake, so Connor pressed a kiss to his temple, checking his temperature as well. Gavin hummed at the contact and shifted a little closer, a sleepy smile pulling at his lips.

“Feel better soon, sweetheart,” Connor whispered against his skin. “I love you.”

"Luh you, too," Gavin mumbled, blinking his eyes open to gaze into Connor’s. He had a dopey smile on his face and Connor couldn’t help but smile back.

"Go back to sleep," Connor whispered. "You’ll need it to get better."

“Still not sick,” Gavin grumbled sleepily before his head flopped back on the couch, a soft snore escaping him. Connor just sighed and rolled his eyes.


	2. Connor Can't Get Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Connor's turn to be ill, but androids can't get sick. Can they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am specially dedicating this chapter to [ Evie ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblonde/pseuds/berryblonde) because she was having a bit of a bad day and I wanted to cheer her up. I hope this makes your day a little better.

“Connor?” 

The android in question groaned and rolled over, covering his head with the blankets. Gavin walked into their room and would have smiled fondly at the lump in the bed, but Connor had never acted like this before. He was always the first one up, the first to shower and get dressed, the one to get the coffee ready for him because he almost never woke up well-rested. But today, Connor had gotten up, sure, but then he’d crawled back into bed after his morning shower.

“Connor?” he called again, slowly approaching the lump. “Babe? You alright?”

Connor tried to answer but a cough forced its way out instead. Gavin was by his side in an instant, pulling at the blankets. When he managed to free Connor’s head he immediately brushed his hair out of his face, still wet and in disarray from the shower. He didn’t think it was possible, but Connor looked  _ awful _ . Bags under his eyes, a pallid color to his skin, his nose was flushed blue, and he seemed to be shivering.

“Connor? What the fuck?” He helped him sit up and pulled him against him, his hand cradling his face. “Are you sick?”

“No,” he wheezed, hiding his face. “Androids can't get sick.”

“Well, it sure sounds like you are.”

“I’m  _ not _ ,” he insisted, rubbing the heel of his hand over an eye. “My system’s just slow today is all.” He sneezed and coughed, turning away from Gavin and covering his mouth.

“Your system is never slow, Con.” He rubbed a hand across Connor’s shoulders, making him hum a little. “Can you run a diagnostics check? Tell me what’s going on?”

Connor nodded and cleared his throat, eyes slipping shut as he checked his system status. He sniffled and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. Gavin grimaced and reached out for the other one, running his thumb over Connor’s knuckles. He gently squeezed Gavin’s fingers and smiled, leaning against him.

“My… my core temperature is up,” he said after a moment. “But I feel kinda cold too.” He coughed and Gavin ran his free hand through his hair, feeling Connor’s hum against him more than hearing it. “My processors are slow and my energy is draining far too quickly.”

“So, you have a fever,” Gavin murmured, lightly scratching at Connor’s scalp. “You’re pale, your head’s fuzzy, and you’re tired, plus you have a cough and a runny nose.” Connor groaned and turned his head away from Gavin, wiping at his nose again.

“Sounds like you have the android equivalent to a human cold,” Gavin stated, gently brushing Connor’s hair off his forehead again. His skin felt warmer than usual, so he definitely had a fever.

“But androids can’t get sick,” Connor complained, pressing further against his boyfriend. He shivered and pulled the blankets tighter around him, burying his face in Gavin’s chest. Gavin wrapped his arms around him and rested his cheek on the top of his head. Connor sighed and melted against him, humming in content.

“I should call Eli,” he murmured. “See if he knows what’s going on.” Connor coughed and nodded, wrapping his blanketed arms around his waist. Gavin shifted and fished his cell from his back pocket, being careful not to jostle Connor too much. He searched his contacts for Eli’s name (it was his actual name now and not “Dickwad”) and hit the call button.

“Gavin?” He had picked up almost immediately, which was odd for him. “You never call this early. Is something wrong?”

“Well, sorta, kinda, not really?” he mumbled, looking down at Connor who was now fast asleep. 

“That’s not ominous at all,” Eli grumbled.

“I know. Sorry. Um… I think Connor’s sick? Can androids get sick?”

“How do you mean?”

“Like, with a cold.”

“Oh.” He paused and Gavin could picture him chewing his bottom lip. “Yes, actually.”

“Seriously?”

“Of course,” he scoffed. “The software is already built into child androids to mimic cold symptoms, so the code was modified for adult androids. It gets passed on like any other virus, but with androids it’s more likely through interfacing.”

“Jesus, Eli,” Gavin groaned. “You couldn’t have made an announcement about that or something? That all androids can get sick now? How many other illnesses have you manufactured for androids to experience?”

“Oh, um, the flu, the common cold, chickenpox, mumps, etcetera etcetera. Just the usual stuff, but not anything life-threatening.”

“Well, thank fuck for that, Eli.” He groaned and ran his free hand down his face. Connor whined at the loss of contact, so he quickly returned to petting his hair. “Will it work its way out of their system like it would in humans?”

“Yes. I was quite specific in the coding that it wouldn’t be anything they could turn off and on at will. It should work its way through in a couple of days.” He paused. “Is this the first one Connor’s caught?”

“Yeah. We’re both a little freaked out. Well, I’m not so much anymore. But I’ll let Connor know what’s going on when he wakes up.”

“Alright.” He sighed and Gavin waited for him to continue. “Sorry for not warning you about this. It’s technically not ‘common knowledge’ yet, but an announcement is supposed to go out soon to let the general public know.”

“How the hell did you even get the virus out to begin with?” Connor whined and pressed closer to his chest, drawing his attention. “Hold that thought.”

He set his phone down and eased back from his sitting position to lie against the mattress. Connor immediately curled up to him, using his chest as a pillow. He sighed and totally relaxed as he listened to Gavin’s heartbeat. Gavin rubbed his cheek on the top of his head before picking up the phone again, his legs gently swaying over the edge of the bed.

“I’m back.”

“Chloe tested it out first,” he muttered. “And I just… let her spread it from there.”

“Oh.” He paused his petting of Connor’s hair, which did not go unnoticed. He butted his head against his hand and whined, his arm tightening around his waist. He quickly resumed his petting and Connor purred. “Is she, um, better now?”

“Yes. She hasn’t gotten it again since I purposefully gave it to her.”

“Alright. Um…” He chewed at his bottom lip and sighed. “Well, I guess I’ll talk to you later?”

“Sure. Goodbye, Gav. I hope Connor feels better soon.”

“Thanks, Eli. I do, too.” He hung up and quickly dialed Fowler’s number, still petting Connor’s hair. He coughed a bit, but otherwise didn’t wake.

“Reed?” was Fowler’s confused greeting.

“Hey, um… so, Connor’s sick--”

“Nice try, but androids don’t get sick, Reed,” Fowler scoffed.

“I talked to Eli and he said he’s been developing viruses for androids to mimic human ones,” he explained before Fowler could hang up. “The flu, common cold, even chickenpox and mumps. So far.”

“Bullshit.”

“Call him yourself if you don’t believe me!” Connor whined at his increase in volume, so he quickly lowered it and scratched his scalp to soothe him. “Since this is Connor’s first illness, neither of us will be coming in today so we can take care of it. Goodbye.”

He hung up before Fowler could protest further and tossed his phone onto the bed. He wrapped his arm around Connor’s shoulders and hugged him close, pressing a kiss to his warm forehead. Connor sucked in a breath and immediately coughed, waking himself up.

“I’m sorry,” Gavin whispered. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“‘S fine,” Connor slurred, still half-asleep. “What’d yer brother say?”

“That he’s been working on android illnesses and you’re one of the unlucky few who have caught the first batch.”

“Fuck.”

“Hey.” He tilted Connor’s chin up and smoothed his thumb over his cheek. “Don’t worry, babe. He said it should be gone in a day or two. I’ve already called in for us.”

“Gav, no,” he whined. “I’m not that sick. I can work.”

“You’ve never been sick before, Con,” he countered, holding him closer as he attempted to get up. “Don’t be a stubborn jackass like me. Just… stay home and let me take care of you.”

Connor laughed and blushed periwinkle. Gavin smoothed his thumb over the soft color, smiling fondly.

“What’ll we do all day now?” Connor asked, pressing his face closer to Gavin’s hand.

“Well, I can’t exactly make you soup since it won’t help your body like it would mine,” Gavin mused. He tucked a lock of hair behind Connor’s ear, the blush darkening just a little. “I guess the best we can do for you now is to get you to rest. So can you sit up? I’ll join you so you won’t be alone.”

“Oh. Alright.” He untangled himself from the blankets and crawled back up to his pillow. Gavin toed off his shoes and tossed his jeans and t-shirt over by the desk. He crawled in beside Connor and he immediately cuddled up to him, cheek pressed against the bare skin of his chest, humming loudly as Gavin’s body temperature warmed him up. Gavin draped the blankets over them both and wrapped an arm around Connor’s shoulders, the other tucked behind his own head.

“I love you, Gav,” Connor mumbled into his skin, an arm wrapping around his waist.

“I love you too, babe,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Get some rest now, OK?”

“K.” He settled in a bit deeper before muttering, “Gav?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“It’s not a problem, Con,” he whispered, kissing his head again. “It’s only fair I return the favor after you took care of me when I refused to admit I was sick.” Connor giggled and nodded. “Now please sleep. I’ll watch over you.”

Connor nodded and Gavin watched as his body slowly relaxed against him. Soon he was snoring softly, his arm looser around his waist but still holding him close. He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to Connor’s soft breaths and even softer snores. He smiled fondly as the noises lulled him to sleep, his cheek resting on Connor’s head.


End file.
